Hell, msn et moi
by MeyHell
Summary: Slash.OS. Un recueil de PWP que j'écris pour Hell, situation excitante, gestes enivrants, baisers langoureux, harmonie divine. Sans oublier des personnages séduisants et une touche de romantisme, c'est ce que je propose dans ce recueil.
1. Avant propos

**Titre : **Hell, msn et moi ou écrits d'une auteuse sur msn

**Auteur** Mey

**Disclaimer :** rien n'est à moi, ni les personnages ou les lieux qui sont à J.K.R ; certains accessoires et l'intrigue sont quand même de moi …

**Genre **recueil de PWP/OS, slashs donc homophobe vous connaissez la sortie

**Rating :** M

Vila bonjour tout le monde !

Pour vous en exclusivité mes œuvres que j'écris sur msn pour Hell. Je lui écris souvent des lemons en live et j'ai décidé de vous en faire profiter.

Donc ce sont tous des slashs lemons avec plus ou moins d'histoire c'est pour ça que je pencherai pour dire que ce sont tous des PWP.

Ces PWP n'ont aucun rapport les uns avec les autres et le sujet change à chaque fois (vous comprendrez en lisant les notes).

Ce sont pour l'instant que des HPDM, mais le dominant et le dominé change selon mon bon vouloir (ce moi l'auteur après tout) donc regardez ce que j'écris pour couple sachant que celui après le « x » est le uke.

Pour l'instant ce recueil comporte :

Ivresse et potions (HP x DM) : Harry et Dray dans la salle de potion.

Argent, miroir et ébène (DM x HP) : Harry dans un endroit insolite, un miroir mystérieux et un souffle chaud dans la nuque.

Excitant ? Les chemises !? (HP x DM) : notre couple préféré qui fait du shopping.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review ne ?


	2. Ivresse et potions

**Titre : **Ivresse et potions 

**Genre : **Slash, PWP

**Couple :** HP x DM

**Rating :** M

**Note : **le premier PWP de ce recueil (mais le deuxième de msn sachant que le premier était massage de bulle) le sujet était salle de potions. À l'origine il aurait du être inséré dans le Détestable Attirance mais en fin de compte il ne va pas avec la personnalité que j'ai faite à Ryry dans cette fic (voila le pourquoi de quelques expressions présentes ici). Donc le voilà quand même ce serait dommage de pas en profiter, Bonne lecture

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry entra dans la pièce et ne quitta pas sa Némésis des yeux. Celle-ci ne le remarquait pas, trop absorbée par sa potion. Des perles de sueur s'écoulaient sur son front, le reflet de la potion bleu se voyait dans ses magnifiques yeux gris, une vision de rêve.

Harry s'approcha lentement, jusque derrière le blond, il frôla sa nuque de son souffle et un frisson parcourut le corps de Draco. Les mains du brun allèrent se poser sur ses épaules, descendant le long de ses bras dans une douce caresse.

Soudainement le Gryffondor attrapa le serpentard par les hanches et colla sa bouche dans son cou, léchant chaque parcelle de peau visible au dessus du col de la robe de sorcier.

Le blond ne pensait plus à sa potion, il se concentrait sur les mains qui le caressaient et sur la bouche qui faisait des merveilles dans sa nuque. Il pencha la tête permettant au brun plus de liberté celui-ci ne rechigna pas devant le cou offert, et, c'est à petits coups de langue, de mordillements, de morsures qu'il commença à faire gémir son futur-amant. Ses mains n'étaient pas en reste : des hanche elles passèrent sous le pull du serpentard et remontaient lentement dans son dos en formant des arabesques.

N'en pouvant plus Dray attrapa la nuque du brun d'une main et toujours dos à lui l'embrassa fougueusement, leur langue s'entremêlèrent dans une dance divine, mordillant la lèvre inférieure de l'autre et suçotant celle-ci. Le baiser devint vite fiévreux et Draco se retourna pour embrasser son « élève » à pleine bouche, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, Une main fourrageant dans la chevelure corbeau et l'autre dessinant de petits cercles dans le dos de son vis-à-vis.

Les vêtements devenant de plus en plus gênants ils interrompirent leur baiser et se déshabillèrent sensuellement dans l'intention d'enfiévrer encore plus le désir de l'autre.

Caressant chacun le corps qui lui faisait face, retraçant les muscles du bout des doigts, la chaleur montait dans leur corps, le désir les inondait.

Le blond savourait la clavicule du brun quand les caresses tendres devinrent fiévreuses, les gestes plus brusques : l'impatience rongeait leur os, les gémissements et halètements emplissaient la pièce.

Dray s'était retrouvé- on ne sait comment - assis sur une des tables et Harry s'évertuait à goûter son corps évitant soigneusement la partie qui demandait de l'attention de sa part : à savoir l'énorme érection qui se faisait chatouiller par les cheveux bruns alors que celui-ci léchait l'intérieur des cuisses de Draco.

Bien que son désir soit intense et douloureux le coté serpentard du Gryffondor se réveillait en présence du vert et argent et le poussait à chauffer son amant jusqu'à ce que celui-ci le supplie de le prendre, même si cela lui coûtait.

Les yeux du blond n'étaient que des iris en fusions voilées de désir, ces gémissements devenaient plus rauques. Et il répétait le nom du rouge et or comme une litanie.

Le brun continuait son exploration du corps offert et à sa merci, une fois celle-ci à peu près complète, il dévora les lèvres du blond faisant par inadvertance se toucher leurs deux verges gonflées, leur arrachant un hoquet de plaisir.

Draco se laissait faire mais il voulait plus : il saisit les cheveux du brun l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux, plongeant ses iris lunaire dans les lacs d'émeraude de son amant et lui dit d'une voix rauque: "Prends moi"

Une lueur de malice traversa les yeux de jade et le blond comprit :

"S'il-te-plait Harry"

Le brun déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme et descendit sa langue le long de son torse en laissant une longue trace sinueuse et brûlante sur la peau claire. Arrivé devant le gland rougi Harry le titilla du bout de la langue taquine faisant gémir le blond.

Il parcouru le sexe gorgé de sang sur toute sa longueur, masturbant la base avec une de ses mains pendant que l'autre caressait l'intimité de Draco.

Il prit le sexe de son amant en bouche lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise et se mit à lécher et sucer comme la plus délicieuse des glaces cette partie de sa Némésis.

Les doigts se trouvant entre les fesses du serpentard arrêtèrent leurs caresses et se faufilèrent le long du torse imberbe ; se présentant devant la bouche du blond qui se mit à les sucer, comme il le ferait pour une autre partie de son anatomie.

Harry ne pu retenir un grognement rauque qui fit vibrer sa gorge et par conséquent fermer ses lèvres autour du sexe du blond, alors que celui-ci bougeait son bassin pour accompagner les va-et-vient de sa tête.

Une fois ses doigts lubrifiés, lentement, Harry enfonça un doigt dans son amant, accélérant le rythme de sa bouche pour le faire oublier la douleur et le noyer dans les délicieuses sensations qu'il lui procurait.

Les mains du blond s'agrippèrent à ses cheveux et celui-ci se cambra. Le seul mot qu'il pouvait prononcer était le nom de son amant, comme un sort, un sortilège sans fin qui lui procurait le plus grand des plaisirs.

Harry rajouta un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième, les bougeant alors qu'il laissait le sexe près à exploser du serpentard. La tête du blond ne savait si elle devait aller à droite ou à gauche, complètement avachi sur la table alors qu'il laissait faire cette délicieuse torture.

Ils n'en pouvaient plus, ni l'un ni l'autre, et c'est presque les larmes aux yeux que Draco supplia encore une fois Harry de le prendre. Celui-ci ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et pénétra lentement son amant malgré l'envie qui le tiraillait. Une fois le blond habitué à sa présence le Gryffondor commença de lent mouvement de va-et-vient qui, sous les supplications du serpentard, se firent de plus en plus rapides. Ils n'étaient plus que sensations, halètements, gémissements, hurlements, deux corps tremblants, en sueur, qui laissait exploser leur désir.

Les coups de butoir se faisaient de plus en plus rapides, plus en plus durs, plus en plus pressés et profond ; chacun touchait la prostate du vert et argent et lui tirait des sons qu'il n'avait même pas conscience de pouvoir pousser. Il s'agrippait au dos du brun, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair tendre de son dos. Ses lèvres scellées à celles de son amant étouffaient un peu ses gémissements de plaisir. Il ne voulait qu'une chose et il l'avait.

Harry se collait au corps du blond, ses mains le caressant, la bouche mordillant sa lèvre.

Ils étaient tous deux proches de la libération, leur corps en sueur se frottant lascivement, incapable de dire d'autre mot que le nom de leur amant et ils vinrent dans un cri rauque, passionnel et s'ils avaient tendu l'oreille ils auraient pu discerner leur nom respectif dans leur moment de jouissance ; Mais il ne l'entendirent pas trop grisé par le plaisir qui les submergeait et les laissait tremblant l'un contre l'autre dans cette de classe froide où seul les murs garderait trace de leurs ébats.

L'instant magique était passé et les deux amants s'habillaient sans un mot. Harry ne savait que penser et que faire. Le blond commençait déjà à s'éloigner de lui et il ne le voulait pas. Il lui attrapa le poignet et le plaqua contre lui, son dos contre son torse, ses deux bras entourant la taille du serpentard. Enfouissant sa tête dans les cheveux dorés de Draco, il respirait son odeur, savourait la douceur des mèches blondes, le vert et argent se laissait aller contre lui, profitant de chaque secondes que durait cette étreinte, le souffle régulier et le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Le brun encouragé, et puisant toute la force qu'il tirait de sa maison nicha sa tête dans le cou de son amant et après quelques secondes d'hésitation vint lui murmurer à l'oreille : « Je t'aime ».

Draco en restait s'en voix, cet aveu qu'il avait tant attendu venait de franchir les lèvres de l'être tant aimé. Son souffle s'était coupé à l'entente de ses mots et une joie troublante l'envahie : il savourait les douces paroles alors qu'un immense sourire tirait ses traits.

Mais Harry ne le vit pas : et si le serpentard ne l'aimait pas, s'il ne le trouvait pas digne d'intérêt… Mais il l'avait séduit, après tout … Peut-être…

Le serpentard se retourna lentement dans les bras de son amant qui plein d'appréhension attendait sa réaction. Le Gryffondor se tendit face à l'air sérieux de son vis-à-vis, qui avançait lentement sa main vers son visage. Le brun ferma les yeux, près à accuser le coup. Qui ne vint pas, au lieu de ça, l'autre main de Draco rejoignit la première. Celui-ci pris le visage du brun en coupe et déposa un somptueux baiser sur les lèvres tremblotantes et rougies par les mordillements que leur avait infligé Harry nerveusement.

Le rouge et or se détendit dès l'instant où leur lèvres se frôlèrent et quand il ouvrit les yeux ce fut pour rencontrer les deux perles grises qui le couvaient d'un regard tendre.

Et après un ultime baiser plein de tendresse et de douceur, un baiser que seul les amoureux échangent, le serpentard se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer les plus belles des paroles « Je t'aime aussi »


	3. Argent, miroir et ébène

**Titre : **Argent, miroir et ébène.

**Genre **Slash, PWP

**Couple :** DM x HP

**Rating :** M

**Note : **Vila un lemon/OS tout frais qui date de … dimanche. Je l'ai fait pour Hell, le sujet : endroit insolite, ensuite c'est elle qui a choisi, j'espère qu'il vous plaira

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dumbledore était mort depuis un an et Harry avait prit l'habitude d'aller rôder dans son bureau qui été resté inutilisé depuis lors. Il passait parfois des soirées entières à observer tous les objets insolites des étagères, à fouiner de-ci de-là, mais ce qui l'attirait le plus c'était l'immense miroir au fond de la pièce, derrière le bureau. Ce devait être un objet magique, mais il avait eu beau passer des heures devant, il n'avait jamais vu autre chose que son reflet.

Un soir, il farfouillait dans les livres de la bibliothèque de la salle quand il sentit un souffle chaud contre sa nuque. Il se raidit et se retourna progressivement pour tomber dans deux lacs argent.

-Malfoy, dit-il avec une voix calme et aussi froide que possible.

Le blond ne répondit pas, à la place il dévora voracement les lèvres de son vis-à-vis, les léchant, les mordillant. Harry les yeux comme deux soucoupes ne savait que faire : ses bras pendaient mollement le long de ses flans, les mains de Draco tenaient fermement ses épaules et son dos était plaqué contre la bibliothèque derrière lui.

Le serpentard finit par lâcher ses lèvres et le Gryffondor pantelant, les yeux toujours éberlués dit :

-Mais que…

Le blond lui coupa la parole d'un autre baiser sulfureux, sa langue essayant de franchir la barrière d'ivoire, sans succès. Il quitta ses lèvres au profit de son oreille, tout en léchant sensuellement son arcade, il lui murmura d'une voix rauque :

-Je te veux Potter.

Puis sa bouche repartit vers celle du brun laissant des effleurements brûlants sur les joues et la mâchoire du Griffy.

Draco relâchait peu à peu sa prise sur Harry, sa langue forçant les lèvres roses du rouge-et-or, alors qu'une de ses mains s'aventurait sur le corps finement musclé contre le sien.

Le Survivant se laissait peu à peu aller, les caresses l'excitaient, son odeur l'enivrait, ses cheveux aux éclats d'or l'éblouissaient et son corps en demandait plus.

Le brun répondait maintenant aux baisers fiévreux du prince des serpentards, les yeux mi-clos, un gémissement passant ses lèvres quand la main baladeuse du blond allait caresser la zone autour de son nombril.

Un éclair de lucidité remit son cerveau en marche, et, la prise de Malfoy étant presque nul, il s'arracha aux intentions qui l'échauffaient de plus en plus. Mais le serpentard lui attrapa le poignet et le plaqua contre lui, le faisant prisonnier de ses bras :

-Alors on voulait m'échapper ?

Harry ne pu retenir un gémissement en sentant le corps brûlant contre le sien, ses joues rougissaient doucement dans l'ambiance tamisée envoyée dans la pièce par le feu, seul source de lumière. Draco lui mordilla l'oreille alors qu'ils passaient de l'autre côté du bureau, renversant le siège au passage. Il plaqua le Gryffondor contre le meuble en bois et attrapant ses poignets d'une main, les maintint au dessus de sa chevelure corbeau. Sa bouche dévorant la peau halée du cou, puis de la clavicule.

Sa main libre enlevant les pans de tissus gênants. Le brun se retrouva vite torse nu. La langue de Draco laissait des traces humides sur sa peau alors que ses mains enflammaient les sens d'Harry.

Immobilisé par le corps musclé du blond, le brun haletant, gémissant, se tortillait : son pantalon le serrait atrocement .Et ce n'était pas seulement son cas comme pouvait le témoigner la bosse qu'il sentait contre sa cuisse. La bouche du serpentard le dévorait, son corps se consumait sous les caresses langoureuses. Draco défit lentement la braguette de son vis-à-vis, tout en torturant les bouts de chair rose de ses dents et de sa langue.

Le pantalon et le boxer disparurent alors que Harry sentait les mains chaudes de Draco s'activer sur son sexe dressé. Il n'en pouvait plus : ses yeux étaient embués de désir et à bout il murmura un « Draco » suppliant ne pouvant dire autre chose. Le susnommé sembla comprendre le message car il relâcha ses poignets, les mains du Griffy allèrent s'agripper aux épaules du blond.

Alors qu'il gémissait sous la caresse, mouvant son bassin au même rythme de ces va-et-vient enivrants le serpentard continuait de le goûter, marquant sa peau de traces rouges tirant sur le mauve. Le brun se sentait venir, la main du blond sur sa verge le faisait voir les étoiles alors que l'autre malaxait ses fesses et allait de temps en temps titiller son anus.

Harry vint dans un gémissement étouffé par le baiser possessif que lui donna Draco, celui-ci monta ses doigts souillés devant sa bouche et commença à les lécher, attisant la lueur de convoitise dans les yeux de jade.

N'y tenant plus le brun s'empara de la main blanche et commença à sucer chaque doigt, les nettoyants de sa semence. Son partenaire afficha un sourire lubrique devant cette initiative, et plantant ses yeux en fusion dans ceux à demi-clos du brun, il descendit le long du torse halé, laissant sa main droite au bon soin d'Harry, nettoyant le torse blanchi du Gryffondor. Sa langue dessinait des arabesques sur le corps offert, redessinant les pectoraux, les contours du nombril et s'enfonçant dans celui-ci, ce qui arracha un gémissement au brun, toujours occupé avec la main du blond. Le serpentard retira sa main de la bouche avide et se recula s'attirant de ce fait un grognement de frustration qui devint appréciateur quand il commença à se dévêtir. Harry s'assit sur le bureau, profitant de ce spectacle plus que stimulant qui recommençait déjà à réveiller son désir.

Au bout d'un moment le brun croisa des yeux verts, son propre reflet dans le miroir qui se trouvait dans le dos du blond et qui lui renvoyait l'image de la scène permettant de voir le dos de son amant. L'arrière était tout aussi appétissant que l'avant. Draco se rapprocha de lui, happant ses lèvres charnues, ses mains parcourant le corps frissonnant de désir, s'attardant dans l'intérieur des cuisses qu'il écarta pour être plus à l'aise.

Sa main gauche se glissa entre les fesses du brun, et, après un murmure, un doigt lubrifié pénétra son intimité. Harry s'accrocha aux épaules musclées, laissant des traces rouges et des griffures sur la peau pale, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas gémir de souffrance.

Au moment où le deuxième doigt entra en lui, il mordit violemment le cou diaphane sous la douleur, étouffant une plainte. Mais celle-ci se dissipa peu à peu, laissant place au plaisir lorsque le blond trouva sa prostate.

Le brun excité, lécha tendrement sa morsure, suçant le sang qui perlait de la plaie qu'avaient faite ses canines, déposant des baisers sur la peau rougie ce qui fit gémir le blond, de plus en plus fort.

Lorsque le troisième doigt fut en lui, Harry enfonça ses ongles dans les omoplates de Draco, serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler, la tête en arrière pour épargner son amant d'une autre morsure. La douleur se mêla au plaisir, enivrante, excitant ses sens. Le serpentard le pénétra d'un coup de rein après avoir retiré ses doigts. Et le gryffondor les bras entourant toujours les épaules du blond, laissa sa tête rouler sur le côté. Son amant dévora le cou ainsi découvert ses mains caressant chaque parcelle de peau, tout en donnant des coups de reins brutaux.

Le Survivant n'était plus que gémissements, tremblements, il ne ressentait que du plaisir et, les yeux voilés de désir, il se rapprocha du cou blanc léchant encore les perles de sang qui suintaient de la morsure qu'il y avait faite. Ses yeux se posèrent encore sur le miroir, il y avait son propre reflet mais aussi celui du serpentard comme s'il avait été de face. Il voyait comme à travers son corps, la scène passant d'un plan à l'autre, comme si le miroir se déplaçait dans la pièce.

En les voyant ainsi Harry ne pu s'empêcher de les trouver beau, des gouttes de sueur sur leurs corps tremblants, lui assit sur le bureau agrippant les larges épaules alors que Draco entre ses jambes écartées continuait ses coups de butoir qui leur faisait voir le paradis. Dans le miroir, il pouvait voir la verge du blond entrer et sortir de lui, cette vue l'excitait plus que n'importe quel aphrodisiaque et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Tous leurs mouvements étaient érotiques. Il ressortit de sa contemplation quand Draco lui souffla dans l'oreille en lui disant :

-Tu es délicieux, Harry

Le brun rougit et attrapa les lèvres tentatrices. Ils étaient en parfaite symbiose. Le plaisir montait et ses vagues les berçaient dans un océan de plénitude. Ils se libérèrent dans un râle rauque alors qu'à cet instant, dans le miroir, Harry vit un tatouage sur l'omoplate de son amant : un lion enlaçant un serpent, avant de se laisser submerger par l'orgasme.

Draco se retira et nicha sa tête dans le cou du brun, toujours assis sur le bureau. Les iris de jade regardèrent de nouveau dans le miroir, plus rien, le dos du serpentard était uniformément blanc. Le blond leva la tête plantant ses yeux dans les deux prunelles vertes qui étaient un peu perdues.

L'argent contre l'émeraude, le gris contre le vert. Draco, gardant son regard fixé dans celui d'Harry, embrassa tendrement les lèvres entrouvertes. Ses lèvres voyagèrent de la mâchoire jusqu'à l'oreille, il embrassa le lobe de celle-ci, arrachant un frisson au brun en lui murmurant :

-Je te veux, toi, ton corps, ton âme, ton cœur… Je te veux mien pour toujours.

Harry était figé ne sachant que faire devant cette déclaration, ses yeux replongèrent dans ceux de son reflet, celui-ci eut un sourire malicieux et le reflet se brouillant pour afficher son propre dos où il pu voir sur son omoplate droite un serpent enlaçant un lion. Le miroir redevint un vrai miroir, surface réfléchissante dans son cadre de bois d'ébène cerclé d'argent.

Le Gryffondor enlaça le serpentard et, rapprochant sa bouche de l'oreille de celui-ci, il lui dit dans un souffle

-Tu les as déjà.

Ils s'embrassèrent, tendrement, amoureusement, alors que dans le miroir s'affichait pendant quelques instants :

"Je te montre le corps que tu veux prendre, voir, avoir; passé, présent ou futur, Je montre les marques des âmes sœurs, union de corps et de cœur"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Note de Hell : Alors vous avez aimé ce « petit » -ben voui y fait quand même 4 pages alors je sais pas si on peut vraiment dire qu'il est petit… Bref- PWP de Mey ? En tout cas vous pouvez me dire merci –bon à elle aussi hein ! Parce que c'est quand même elle qui l'a écrit- car c'est moi qui lui ai demandé un truc avec un miroir, un Harry et un Dray. –Petit privilège ;p- Soit, une petite review pour motiver l'auteur ? _


	4. Excitant ? Les chemises ?

**Titre : ** Excitant ? Les chemises !?

**Genre ****:** PWP yaoi

**Couple :** HP x DM

**Rating :** M

**Note :** Un chtit new, que j'ai eu du mal à écrire (hein Hell) mais bon, c'est pas ma faute, le destin avait décidé de la frustré parce qu'à chaque fois elle se déco quand j'avais pas fini xD ou alors j'avais la flem… bref le sujet : HP/DM cabine d'essayage.

Bonne lecture !

**RAR :**

Anonyme (xD) : merci pour la review même si je sais pas qui tu es lol … moi non plus j'aime pas les longues RAR alors je te comprends bref, ravie qu'il t'ait plut si tu repasses par là j'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi n.n

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Drayyyy, dépêche-toi de l'enfiler !

- Je préfère prendre mon temps.

-Mais dépêche-toi !

-J'ai dit non !

-Allez s'il te plait, j'en peux plus.

Harry se rapprocha doucement de son amant et tira d'un coup le rideau.

-Je déteste faire les magasins, dépêche-toi d'enfiler cette chemise !

Mais la fin de sa phrase fut perdue, il déglutit lorsqu'il vit Draco la chemise grande ouverte, lâchement posée sur ses épaules. Un sourire pervers étira ses lèvres.

-Tu es trop lent je vais t'aider, dit-il en pénétrant dans la cabine d'essayage, prenant soin de refermer le rideau derrière lui et de lancer quelque sort -la magie sans baguette, très pratique !

Le blond leva un sourcil de manière typiquement malfoyenne devant le comportement de son compagnon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Mais je t'aide voyons, répondit le brun en glissant ses mains sur le torse découvert.

-En m'enlevant ma chemise ? Et tu crois que je n'ai pas vu que tu as lancé des sorts, rajouta-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je te préfère sans rien, ronronna le brun en se collant encore plus à lui. A quoi te servent tous ses vêtements d'ailleurs ? Tant qu'ils sont faciles à enlever...

Draco lui coupa la parole en l'embrassant, sa langue forçant l'entrée de la bouche chaude de "son partenaire de cabine".

-Maintenant si tu me laissais essayer mes vêtements ? dit le blond après le baiser qui les laissa pantelant.

-Mais Drayyy. »

Le susnommé lui tourna le dos examinant les différents articles qu'il lui restait à essayer. Harry ne supportant pas d'être ignoré se colla à lui, passant ses bras autour de son torse alors qu'il déposait de légers baisers sur les épaules et la nuque de son blondinet. Il lui mordilla l'oreille et son partenaire ne put retenir un frisson. Harry connaissait tout ses points sensibles et il s'en servait.

Il lui souffla doucement sur l'oreille et ses mains se firent baladeuses réveillant une certaine partie de l'anatomie des deux jeunes hommes. Draco tremblait sous les doigts de son amant, mais il empêchait tout son de franchir ses lèvres, meurtrissant sa lèvre inférieure.

« Harry » murmura le blond, les yeux fermés sous les sensations que lui procurait son brun.

Celui-ci, qui était occupé à faire une magnifique marque violacée sur le corps tout aussi sublime de l'homme dans ses bras, laissa sa langue remonté le long de la nuque de ce dernier pour finir par happer une nouvelle fois le lobe de Draco qui se retint à grand peine de gémir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a amour ? » lui dit Harry d'une voix suave alors qu'une de ses mains caressait à travers le tissu la virilité de son interlocuteur tandis que l'autre jouait avec un de ses téton durcis.

Seul un gémissement lui répondit alors qu'il passait la main dans le boxer du blond, commençant à le masturber tout en suçotant son cou. Goutant sa peau il poussa lentement le blond vers un des murs de la cabine, le miroir dans lequel se mirait le jeune homme un peu plus tôt se trouvait sur la paroi à leur gauche.

Le blond se laissait allez au caresse avachit contre le mur, des gouttes de sueur commençant à perler sur sa peau qui frémissait sous les assauts de son partenaire, la tête rejetée en arrière.

Le brun se recula quelque instant pour regarder cette vision divine, véritable appel à la luxure. Ses yeux remplis de désir firent monter un frisson le long de la colonne de son vis-à-vis, amenant une légère rougeur sur ses pommettes. Pour éviter ce regard exigeant et, il fallait bien l'avouer, très embarrassant, Draco tourna la tête pour tomber sur leur reflet.

Un brun de profil qui lui mordillait le cou, ramenant la jambe droite d'un blond sur sa hanche, ce dernier les paupières à demi fermées le fixaient, la couleur sur ses joues redoublant en intensité devant l'érotisme de la scène.

Un déclic se fit dans son esprit, c'était son amant qui dominait –et un Malfoy ne laisse pas dominer- Quoi que… Dray releva la tête d'Harry, dévorant ses lèvres dans un baiser exigeant avant de le plaquer à son tour, quoi qu'un peu brutalement, contre le mur de la cabine étouffant son gémissement de sa langue dominatrice.

Il déshabilla lentement son amant, envoyant valser sa chemise avec la sienne. Dévorant son torse tout en caressant son membre à travers son pantalon, qu'il défit bien vite. Ils se retrouvèrent tout deux braguette ouverte, torse nu, se dévorant mutuellement la bouche, leur main parcourant la peau de l'autre dans l'étroitesse de la cabine.

La bouche du blond descendit lentement sur le torse halé laissant une trace humide sur la peau imberbe. Le brun haletant sous cette délicieuse torture, mais décidé à dominer, inversa une nouvelle fois leur position. Il reproduit tout ce qu'il venait de subir sur son amant, le retenant contre le mur pour l'empêcher de changer les rôles. Il étouffait ses protestations de sa bouche alors qu'il lui tenait les mains jointes d'une poigne ferme, entre leur corps.

Il relâcha les mains du blond quand celui-ci fut incapable de se dégager, trop pris dans les sensations qu'il éprouvait. Et le brun le retourna doucement, le faisant se pencher en avant alors que les avant-bras du blond appuyés contre le mur lui permettaient de garder l'équilibre. Le reste des vêtements disparut dans un murmure provoquant un frisson chez les deux amants.

Harry mordilla sa nuque, descendant ses mains sur les hanches musclées alors que sa bouche faisait de-même laissant un chemin de baiser sur sa colonne vertébrale. Draco tremblait, de plaisir et un peu d'anxiété… Bénissant sa position qui empêchait son amant de voir son visage rougit par la gêne. Celui-ci lui écarta délicatement les fesses alors qu'il s'agenouillait derrière lui. Sa langue descendant le long de sa raie pour finir par titiller son anus.

Le blond feula à cause de cette sensation nouvelle, son compagnon eut un sourire lubrique alors qu'il préparait son amant de sa langue, une main caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses fermes alors que l'autre retournait s'occuper du désir de Draco lui arrachant des gémissements qui excitèrent Harry encore davantage.

Dray murmura son nom, et le brun retourna lui mordiller l'oreille, terminant sa préparation à la main (NdM : sans jeu de mot –sort-) Il lui murmura une litanie de « je t'aime » faisant redoubler les gémissements de son amant, puis, il avança précautionneusement sa verge vers l'intimité du blond. Le pénétrant doucement, il continua de le masturber pour atténuer la douleur alors que Draco prononçait son prénom d'une voix cassée.

Harry s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde dans la chaire tendre de son amant, et le serrant fortement dans ses bras, lui murmurant des mots doux pour l'aider à se détendre et à s'habituer. Relevant la tête pour la reposer sur l'épaule du brun, le blond poussa un faible gémissement, il entendait contre son oreille les halètements de son amant contre son oreille. Il fit un léger mouvement du bassin, son compagnon compris le message et commença des va-et-vient lent puis de plus en plus rapides. Lui arrachant des geignements sourds à chaque fois qu'il touchait sa prostate.

Le plaisir les submergeait, leur faisant voir les étoiles, la seule chose les rattachant à la réalité étant le contact de leurs deux corps qui se mouvaient à l'unisson. Il vinrent en criant le nom de leur amant et murmurant un « je t'aime » commun, témoignage de leur cœur.

Un sort de nettoyage et une séance de rhabillage plus tard, Draco se dirigeait vers la caisse avec ses articles.

« Tu comptes acheter quelque chose ? lui demanda Harry posant son menton sur son épaule.

-La chemise. Dit le blond en tendant la dite chemise à la caissière.

-Quelle chemise ?

-Celle que je portais avant que tu ne me sautes dessus. Répliqua l'autre calmement.

-… le brun rougit, son visage prenant un légère teinte carmine, Ah…

-Puisque tu es très entreprenant quand je porte cette chemise, j'ai décidé de l'acheter, répondit le blond tout en payant la caissière avec un sourire charmeur.

-Quoi ? dit le brun incrédule.

- Tu dois trouver ça excitant les chemises, termina son amant en sortant de la boutique.

-Excitant ? Les chemises !?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de protester, Draco se dirigeait déjà vers une autre boutique pour y acheter « des pantalons en cuir » séance d'essayage et plus si affinité en perspective.

xXxX The end XxXx

So qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?


End file.
